Fallen
by Faegirl
Summary: Shonen-ai, YamiBakura Songfic: Taking Over Me Bakura has amnesia from a car accident. Yami can't get over him, and through the help of his friends, can he make Bakura remember?


Fae: Konnichiwa! How are you all?

Kitari: Get to the point, you baka idiot.

Fae: sticks out tongue Urusai. Be nice.

Kitari: Iie, I don't feel like it.

Fae: Oh well.

Kitari: Since this bakamono won't get to the point, I will. This is a song-fic, which will have 3 chapters.

Fae: Hai! And the song featured in this chappie is 'Taking Over Me'. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Evanescence or anything else featured throughout this fic.

Kitari: Thank Kami-sama. On with the fic!

(((You don't remember me but I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you

But who can decide what they dream and dream I do...)))

Lying in bed, Yami pretended to sleep. 'I will NOT think of him tonight… Never again, I won't think of him.' But he couldn't help it. He couldn't control her mind anymore. He would have dreams of him, his eyes looking out at her. Nothing more, just his beautiful, love-filled, russet-colored eyes. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, trying not to dream. But dream he did. After all, who could control their dreams?

)))Dreamscape(((

"Help me!" Yami screamed over and over again, pleading for someone to help. But no one came. He was trapped. Trapped in a horrible world his subconscious had come up with to torture him. Yami ran, as far and fast as he could, before he'd trip. Out of breath, he'd lie there, thinking, 'Is there no hope? Will I ever escape?'

"Don't give up…" a voice called. It was far away, but it was most definitely there. And it belonged to him. A pair of coffee-colored eyes appeared. Then a face, to match them. A head of snow-white hair. And the rest of the body would follow, stepping out of the shadow toward him.

Then everything would disappear. It would just be the two of them. He'd walk over and bend down next to him. "Everything's all right now. Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect."

)))End Dream(((

Yami woke up panting, the sun's morning rays pounding into her eyes. He closed them. 'This has to stop. Maybe Mai will know what to do.' With that thought, he hopped out of bed. He got dressed, brushed his teeth and hair, and ran out the door without eating breakfast. 'It's early… But she said if I ever needed help I could come talk to her.'

A few minutes later, he was standing outside of the apartment building where Mai lived, ringing the doorbell. He heard a tired groan, and a voice. "I'll be right there." Soon after, the door opened. Mai was standing there, still dressed in her pajamas, rubbing the grit from her eyes. "Nani? Why come so early?"

"I needed help. I've been having dreams."

"Come in and tell me, then." Mai disappeared inside, and Yami followed. "So, nani desu ka?" came a voice from the kitchen.

"I've been dreaming." The blonde repeated, sitting on the couch. Mai came out, holding two cups of coffee.

"About what? Oh, do you take your coffee black?"

"Hai, arigatou. I've been dreaming about Bakura. I can't help it. Every night I tell myself I'll never dream of him again, that I refuse to, that I'll never see him again. And yet every night I have the same haunting dream." Yami took a sip of his coffee.

"We're off to see the tomb robber," Mai muttered. "Let me go and get dressed." With that said, Mai traveled upstairs to her room.

(((I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you

To live, to breathe, you're taking over me)))

Mai was back downstairs. She had just grabbed the car keys and walked out the door, muttering something about waking up so early to visit a stupid tomb robber. Yami followed. "Mai…"

"Hai?" she answered, unlocking the car doors.

"Thank you for doing this for me. …I need him. I believe in him. I'd give up everything I have just to be with him. To have our relationship back the way it was. I love him with every fiber of my being, and I can't help that. He is mine."

"Okay." Mai got inside the silver car and beckoned for Yami to do the same. He got in, and off they sped.

"BAKURA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DEN? I swear I'll kill him yet…" Ryou said from inside when they got there. Mai rang the doorbell. "I'll be right there!" the albino yelled. The door opened.

"Konnichiwa, Ryou. Can we come in?" Mai asked.

"Of course. But please ignore my psycho yami; I have him locked in his room. You may hear some loud yelling from time to time."

"Actually, we came to talk to Bakura," Yami said quietly.

"Oh, alright, then." Ryou stepped inside. "Have a seat, I'll be right down." He ran up the stairs.

"Maybe this is a bad idea. Maybe we should just leave."

"Iie, Yami, you are going to talk to him." Yami sighed.

"Okay, if you say so."

"Nani? Who are they?" Bakura asked, turning to Ryou for an answer while walking down the stairs. He had bandages on his head still from the accident a week before.

(((Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?

You saw me mourning my love for you

And touched my hand

I knew you loved me then)))

Yami instantly felt guilty. After all, it was his own fault for being so stupid. He still couldn't believe Bakura had gotten hit by a car trying to save him.

"Bakura, the girl's name is Mai, and the other is Yami," Ryou reminded him. Bakura nodded, registering the names in his memory. Bakura sat down next to Yami, and looked at him.

"You look… familiar…" Bakura stated, gazing at the Pharaoh.

"You really did forget…" Yami whispered, looking down. Suddenly, he was sobbing into his hands, all the tears he had been holding back since the accident. Ryou crouched down in front of him.

"Yami? What's the matter?" Ryou asked gently.

"He forgot," Yami wept quietly. Bakura reached upward and touched Yami's hand. Yami's breath caught, and he looked at Bakura through his fingers.

"Don't cry." Realization dawned on the Pharaoh. Bakura still loved him!

(((I look in the mirror and see your face

If I look deep enough

So many things inside that are just like you are taking over)))

Yami nodded tearfully and stood. "I need to use the bathroom," he sniffled. Ryou nodded, and Yami headed to the restroom.

He closed the door, and splashed some cool water on his face. He gazed into the mirror, seeing Bakura's features slowly take shape next to him. He closed his eyes shut against the image and leaned his head on the counter.


End file.
